Going Along
by Topaque
Summary: Hayate, calling on assassings to kill Kasumi, and Ryu convincing Hayate to call the assassins off. But Hayate doesn't want to, because he doesn't want people to discover who he really is. This is the continual of Among Things. Chapter 2! Updated.
1. Going Along

_I don't own any of the DOA characters. Tecmo does. _

Out of nowhere, Hayate's hand had smacked Ayane's cheek. There was a loud snap like a rubber band.

"How many times do you have to let her go?" Hayate hissed.

Ayane held back her tears from bursting like a balloon filled with too much air. She clenched her hand into a fist and gripped it tighter and tighter to let her mind concentrate on something else other than crying.

"So what number is it this time of you letting her go?" Hayate croaked.

Ayane shrugged as if she didn't know, but it was only because she didn't want to talk about it, because it had beenabout a thousand times she had let her half sister, Kasumi, escape.

"Of course you don't know, because you have lost counted. Even _I _have lost counted. You know why? Because you did the exact same thing over and over again like amachine, and you still haven't found your mistake." Hayate began to take in big breaths. He inhaled and exhaled and a wheezy sound came from his throat from shouting at his half sister.

"I promise I won't mess up again, Hayate-sama," Ayane said.

"That's what you had always said, and yet, you still screw up," Hayate snarled.

Ayane opened her mouth to speak, but Hayate continued.

"Just go talk to the other members of the clan while I think this over," said Hayate.

Ayane nodded and walked outside. She finally felt the time to release her tears.

Ryu Hayabusa walked in the room and closed the door after Ayane had left. Ryu's green eyes looked at Hayate, but his mouth did not move.

"What is it you want, Ryu?" Hayate asked.

"Why is it that you slapped Ayane, even though what you really want is to keep Kasumi alive?" Ryu said.

"To make things go as the way they are suppose to go," Hayate replied.

"Then why don't you _go _and call off the assassins that are going to kill Kasumi tonight?"

"Ryu, you have been my friend for a long time. And I put all my trust in you. So I _trust _you to protect Kasumi from those assassins," Hayate answered.

"Call them off, or I'm not protecting Kasumi," Ryu threatened.

"You can't do you that," Hayate chuckled. "Because you and I know that your love for her and us is strong and flexible. But fine, I'll postpone the assassins."

"What?" Ryu remarked.

"I'm just kidding, Ryu. Calm down," said Hayate. "I'll just leave them alone for a while until they'll be a great use."

"Great. I like that," Ryu commented. "Thanks, Hayate." Ryu turned his attention to the door to leave.

But before Ryu could open it, a member of the clan frantically shouted to Hayate, "Ayane has gone into the woods again to find Kasumi!"

"Did you give her the order, Hayate?" Ryu asked.

Hayate shook his head. He knew that Ayane's endurance of killing Kasumi was far too powerful, for the hatred for Kasumi from Ayane were like hyenas and lions.

Ryu gritted his teeth and ran. His legs stretched far and his steps left leaves flying in the air. Then, Hayate could see nothing. Hayate went back into the room and called on the assassins. He didn't know why he did that, but he just had a feeling that Ryu was there to help again. And all Hayate wanted to do was to feel like he wanted to complete the task of killing Kasumi, but he knew he couldn't, because Kasumi was his sister, and he loved her.


	2. Among Things

_I don't own any of the DOA characters. Tecmo does. _

Out of nowhere, Hayate's hand had smacked Ayane's cheek. There was a loud snap like a rubber band.

"How many times do you have to let her go?" Hayate hissed.

Ayane held back her tears from bursting like a balloon filled with too much air. She clenched her hand into a fist and gripped it tighter and tighter to let her mind concentrate on something else other than crying.

"So what number is it this time of you letting her go?" Hayate croaked.

Ayane shrugged as if she didn't know, but it was only because she didn't want to talk about it, because it had beenabout a thousand times she had let her half sister, Kasumi, escape.

"Of course you don't know, because you have lost counted. Even _I _have lost counted. You know why? Because you did the exact same thing over and over again like amachine, and you still haven't found your mistake." Hayate began to take in big breaths. He inhaled and exhaled and a wheezy sound came from his throat from shouting at his half sister.

"I promise I won't mess up again, Hayate-sama," Ayane said.

"That's what you had always said, and yet, you still screw up," Hayate snarled.

Ayane opened her mouth to speak, but Hayate continued.

"Just go talk to the other members of the clan while I think this over," said Hayate.

Ayane nodded and walked outside. She finally felt the time to release her tears.

Ryu Hayabusa walked in the room and closed the door after Ayane had left. Ryu's green eyes looked at Hayate, but his mouth did not move.

"What is it you want, Ryu?" Hayate asked.

"Why is it that you slapped Ayane, even though what you really want is to keep Kasumi alive?" Ryu said.

"To make things go as the way they are suppose to go," Hayate replied.

"Then why don't you _go _and call off the assassins that are going to kill Kasumi tonight?"

"Ryu, you have been my friend for a long time. And I put all my trust in you. So I _trust _you to protect Kasumi from those assassins," Hayate answered.

"Call them off, or I'm not protecting Kasumi," Ryu threatened.

"You can't do you that," Hayate chuckled. "Because you and I know that your love for her and us is strong and flexible. But fine, I'll postpone the assassins."

"What?" Ryu remarked.

"I'm just kidding, Ryu. Calm down," said Hayate. "I'll just leave them alone for a while until they'll be a great use."

"Great. I like that," Ryu commented. "Thanks, Hayate." Ryu turned his attention to the door to leave.

But before Ryu could open it, a member of the clan frantically shouted to Hayate, "Ayane has gone into the woods again to find Kasumi!"

"Did you give her the order, Hayate?" Ryu asked.

Hayate shook his head. He knew that Ayane's endurance of killing Kasumi was far too powerful, for the hatred for Kasumi from Ayane were like hyenas and lions.

Ryu gritted his teeth and ran. His legs stretched far and his steps left leaves flying in the air. Then, Hayate could see nothing. Hayate went back into the room and called on the assassins. He didn't know why he did that, but he just had a feeling that Ryu was there to help again. And all Hayate wanted to do was to feel like he wanted to complete the task of killing Kasumi, but he knew he couldn't, because Kasumi was his sister, and he loved her.


End file.
